1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall units and more particularly to wall units of the modular, removable type such as shelving or other load-bearing units. Specifically, the present invention relates to a support system for such modular load-bearing units which provides additional support and enhances the security and appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular wall units, especially for shelving for both the home and the office is of increasing popularity. Ease of assembly and adjustment of wall units such as shelving is of particular importance, either for the location of the modular wall units themselves as well as for the positioning of shelves or other load-bearing wall units to adjust the space thereinbetween.
Typical modular wall shelving units include a pair of support members or standards which are mountable directly to a vertical wall through the use of screws, bolts or any other suitable attachment mechanisms. These standards typically include a plurality of longitudinal slots, or other means for mechanically attaching load-bearing brackets spaced along the exterior face thereof. Brackets are then provided having means for attaching them to the standards, for example, such as at least a pair of hooks or other attachment members which securely engage with slots in the wall standard thereby removably attaching the bracket to the standard. These brackets are then readily positionable anywhere along the length of the wall standards which in turn have been secured at the desired location on a selected wall. Thus, the modular unit is readily attached to a wall surface and permits easy adjustment of the position of the shelf brackets thereof along the length of the unit. Examples of shelf bracket structures of this type are clearly illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,669 and 3,672,624. Such structures have found considerable market appeal due to their ease of installation and adjustment as well as their inexpensive price structure.
Such modular wall units have generally experience several problems. One major problem of such wall units is that they tend to lack strength when subjected to loading and in particular lateral loading. This is somewhat dependent on the mechanism used to attach the standards to the walls. In most instances, such attachment mechanism are not particularly firm or permanent in order to prevent major damage to the wall when the wall shelving is removed. Therefore, additional support against both lateral and vertical forces would be highly desirable for such wall systems. Another problem that exists with such systems is that while these modular wall shelving arrangements are quite functional, they are generally very unsightly. Most of the existing wall standards and brackets are constructed from metal, and while attempts to decorate the metal members have been made, the component portions of the system generally still remain stark and unsightly. It would thus be highly desirable to provide additional support to modular wall systems which support would also provide aesthetic appeal as well as functional support.